


Levi's

by TheWaywardSong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i don't know how else to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong
Summary: Eren finally got his soulmark, his soulmate's name written in their handwriting-but his soulmate's handwriting is so terrible that he's not 100% sure he's reading it right. And if he is, he has bigger problems to worry about.Levi just wants this kid to stop coming to his store to be weird.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 32
Kudos: 507





	Levi's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/gifts).



> I'm supposed to be writing a new chapter of the Legally Blonde AU, but instead [ FromStarlightToDust ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust) dropped this idea on me and I had a slow day at work. I have no other reason for this one.

* * *

“That kid is back again,” Petra whispered to Levi. 

Levi glanced toward the rows of denim and grimaced. It was the third day this week, what was that kid even doing? He had checked the inventory around the denim section every time the kid left but there was never anything missing. Why would someone come into the store and stand in the jean section for an hour without buying  _ or _ stealing anything? It didn’t make sense. 

“Tch,” Levi sighed and turned back to the task at hand. Petra was helping him fold the newly delivered shirts for the summer window display they were setting up. Levi owned the quaint fashion boutique and out of all his employees, Petra might be his favorite. Always on time, always smiling, never too loud, and never tried to “shake things up” around the shop. 

Unlike Hange. 

Actually, if Levi wanted to blame someone for this kid coming in and standing by the racks of jeans, it would probably be Hange. She was the one who ordered two racks of denim Levi’s for the store. 

“But Levi! Your name is on the door  _ and  _ your name is on these pants! People are  _ expecting _ to be able to buy these jeans here!”

Levi hadn’t agreed with her, but several months later he still replenished the denim supply when they ran out of a size. He might start letting them run out if that kid kept coming in though.

At first, Levi hadn’t noticed the kid. Well, he  _ saw _ him, the kid was hard to miss, practically a walking tree he was so tall, but he didn’t notice what he was doing. The third time he saw the kid come in without buying anything, he started to watch. It became a routine. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday the kid came in right about three in the afternoon and made a beeline for the Levi’s. He would stand there for up to an hour depending on the day, muttering to himself, sighing, every once in a while reaching out to move the jeans around. Then he would leave as quickly as he came.

Levi stole another look at the kid and shook his head, sliding the neatly folded shirts off the counter and into the basket. 

“I’m going to go tell him to fuck off.”

“Levi,” Petra warned softly, “He’s not doing anything wrong.”

“I don’t care, it’s my store and he’s being weird.”

Petra watched her boss storm across the boutique and sighed. 

\--

“I got my soul mark today,” Eren leaned across the lunch table to whisper the news to his best friend. Armin looked surprised and quickly scanned his friend’s body for where it might have appeared, when he didn’t immediately see a name scrawled across Eren’s visible skin he narrowed his eyes. 

Eren noticed the look and grinned. 

“It’s on my collarbone, but like just below, I actually really like where it is. I was worried it was going to show up somewhere weird, like Jean’s.”

Armin nodded sagely in agreement. Jean’s soulmark was written in Marco’s tiny, even penmanship across the top of his kneecap. 

“So who is it?”

Eren grimaced and scratched at his shirt, right on top of where his soulmate’s name had bloomed. “So the thing is...I don’t think it’s a who. I think it’s a what.”

“A what?”

“Yea, a what.”

“What’s a what?” Mikasa slid into the space at the table next to Eren, plucking a carrot from his bag and popping it in her mouth. 

“Eren got his soulmark.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and she tapped her chest to keep from choking on the carrot. “You did?!”

“Uh yea, about time right? When I turned eighteen, I kind of figured I wouldn’t get one, but it’s there.” Eren tapped his collarbone gently, but when Mikasa reached to pull down the collar of his shirt he leaned away. 

“Come on, Eren, you have to show us. You’ve seen ours!”

Eren rolled his eyes at his sister. “Yea, because you got yours at sixteen like a normal kid. You didn’t show me until last year! Mine is brand new.”

“It’s new,” Armin agreed slowly, “but you’re in your twenties now. Running out of time to find your soulmate, might as well let your friends help.”

Eren sighed, blowing out a strand of hair out of his face. Armin had a point. Eren remembered when Mikasa got her soulmark, the name Annalise written in perfect cursive script down her spine, she hadn’t shown anyone. That is, until she met a girl in her kickboxing class who went by Annie, Eren remembered helping her read the word she hadn’t bothered to look at because she didn’t really believe in soumarks growing up.

Armin had showed his to Eren right away, they still hadn’t found the person whose name was written on his wrist in large, boxy letters. But Eren had always helped to be on the lookout. If they hadn’t found Armin’s soulmate yet, even though he had had his soulmark for years, it meant it would probably take forever to find Eren’s.

“I think I’ll wait. I promise I’ll show you soon, but I’m not ready.”

Both friends nodded and let the subject drop.

At home, Eren sat on his bathroom counter with a towel on his waist. He rubbed the fogged up mirror until he could see the reflection of his chest in the mirror.

_ LEVI’s. _

Eren had gone through the options in his head since the mark first arrived. At first, the handwriting was so messy and loopy that he couldn’t tell what any letters were except for the L. He sat in front of the mirror guessing until he was late for class. 

Lexis? Lana? Maybe the L was a J and it was Jarvis? Eren didn’t really want a soulmate named Jarvis.

He probably copied the name down a hundred times before he accepted what he saw. 

L-E-V-I-’-S.

He had never seen an apostrophe in anyone else’s soulmark before and Eren knew it could mean only one thing. His soulmate, must be a pair of Levi’s. The denim jeans known for their price and durability.

The good news was the boutique near campus had recently started stocking this particular brand of jeans, an homage to the owner, Eren guessed, since that was the name written in gold script on the door of the shop. Eren started going into the store every time he had afternoon class, just to spend time with the jeans, and see if he felt anything. 

\--

Levi grabbed some clothes from the try-on rack and slowly circled the denim section, delicately placing each article of clothing where it belonged. His eyes never left the kid standing in front of the rack of jeans. 

Eren sighed. He had been doing this for months now and nothing had happened. He had read about people falling in love with inanimate objects but it just wasn’t for him. There was a slim chance that his soulmate wasn’t really a pair of jeans, actually the more Eren thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. Grabbing a pant leg, he rubbed the scratchy denim on his chin. 

“I don’t think I can love you,” he murmured to the pants. This would be his last day visiting the Levi’s section. 

“Please don’t fuck the jeans. Not in my store.”

Eren turned to the sharp voice behind him to find silver eyes staring at him. He recognized him as the man usually running the cash register.

“I wasn’t! I mean I--”

“Look brat, you come in here every week and stand by the jeans. You never buy anything, you don’t steal shit, but I can’t have your kid jizz all over products I’m trying to sell in my store.”

Eren gaped at the man, dropping the pant leg. He hadn’t really considered how it looked to the people in the store. Not that he didn’t notice them watching him. Shit, it was hard not to notice the cashier staring at him, he was actually pretty hot, but he thought Eren was jerking off on the denim and Eren had never felt so mortified in his entire life. 

“Oi, brat. You have anything to say? You need to go.”

“I-I’m not, doing anything. I just, ugh!” Eren stumbled over his words while the hot cashier stared at him with an arched brow. 

“Look, I  _ just _ got my soulmark, like right before my twenty-second birthday and everyone else has had them for like ever. And now I’m trying to figure out what it means, but I can’t tell what it says because my soulmate has  _ terrible _ handwriting. But look at it!” Eren tugged down the collar of his shirt as he continued ranting, his voice getting louder by the word. “It looks like it says Levi’s but I’ve never seen an apostrophe in a soulmark before and I thought maybe my soulmate was the pants, and I know it’s stupid but I can’t think of anything else, and I don’t want to tell my friends and I--”

“Shut up.”

Eren stopped talking at the sharp tone. The man standing in front of him now had his fingers pressed against his temple and his eyes closed. He looked exasperated and Eren turned to head for the door before the guy could haul him out. 

“Stop. What’s your name kid?”

“Uh, Eren.”

“Eren. Of course it is.” Levi growled. His eyes were back open and now he was shooting daggers into Eren’s skull. 

Eren was so confused that Levi’s next question almost didn’t surprise him. 

“Eren, do you want to get dinner with me tonight?”

“Uh, what?”

“Dinner,” Levi repeated slowly. “It’s a meal that you eat at night, sometimes with other people.”

“I know what dinner is. I’m not stupid.” Eren snapped, scowling. 

“You think your soulmate is a pair of pants.”

Eren coughed. “Okay, yea I’d like that.”

Levi handed Eren his phone, instructed him to put in his phone number and address, and let him know he would be picking him up at seven. 

It was only after leaving the boutique that Eren realized the cashier hadn’t been wearing a nametag, and he had no idea who the man was that he just agreed to have dinner with. 

\--

True to his word, Levi showed up right at seven and was noticeably less grumpy than he had been earlier at the shop. 

It was weird, Eren had noticed how attractive the cashier was but didn’t bother to even talk to him since he had accepted the fate of his soulmark. It was also weird that after hearing Eren thought his soulmate was a pair of pants, that the guy’s first move was to ask him out. But as dinner was winding down, Eren was glad he had accepted the date, the cashier had a dry sense of humor that had Eren laughing the entire evening.

When the bill came, Eren reached for the book only to have his hand slapped away.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I can help pay.”

“Tch, I own a business kid. I think I can afford dinner.”

Levi handed the book back to the waitress. Eren chewed at his lip while the waitress ran the card and brought the receipt back for Levi to sign. As he was signing, Eren finally spoke up, “I thought you were a cashier.”

“Sometimes, because I have shitty staff that can’t handle the store themselves. I own the boutique you keep coming in and being a creep at.”

“Wait you own that boutique?”

“It’s called Levi’s. I thought that was obvious.” Levi snorted and signed the bottom of the receipt.

“And it’s obvious because your name...is Levi.”

Arching a brow, Levi slid the paid bill across the table. “Do you need proof?”

Eren skimmed the receipt, noting that Levi was a very good tipper, until he got to a familiar scrawl at the bottom. The same scrawl, in fact, that had appeared on his collarbone. He dropped the bill like it burned him and he found Levi staring at him smugly from across the table, the collar of his button-down tugged away from his skin. 

Written across the ivory skin of Levi’s collarbone was Eren’s name in his own chicken-scratch handwriting. 

“You’re Levi...you’re my--”

“Soulmate. Yea.”

“But...”

“My mom was always really good at calligraphy, but she died when I was still learning to write. I used to copy her handwriting and practice making my signature as beautiful as hers, but I never had the same finesse. I guess all my loops  _ do  _ kind of look like an “s” and I could probably get better at putting the dot over my “i” where it belongs.”

Eren was still reeling when they got up from the table. Levi sheepishly scratched his neck as they made their way outside, waiting for Eren to say something. When they got to Levi’s car, Eren let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the car with his head in his hands. 

“Everything okay?”

“I can’t believe I thought my soulmate was a pair of pants,” Eren mumbled through his hands. 

Levi shrugged. “I can’t believe my soulmate thought I was a pair of pants.”

Eren lifted his head to glare at Levi but instead the shorter man pushed up to his toes, catching Eren’s lips on his own. Eren hadn’t been kissed much before, but he could tell this one was different, it was electrifying. 

When they finally pulled away, Levi looked up and not for the first time that evening admired Eren’s brilliant green eyes. 

“Can I come visit you at the boutique tomorrow?” Eren asked, leaning in for another kiss.

“Sure,” Levi replied, accepting Eren’s lips on his.

“But you’re not allowed in the jeans section.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found this just as ridiculous and entertaining as I did writing it.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [TheWaywardSong](https://thewaywardsong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
